


Queen Lyrics - TRANSLATED

by FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I'M DOING ALL THE QUEEN SONGS, It is, Other, what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken/pseuds/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken
Summary: ALL OF THESE ARE TRANSLATED. ITS PROLLY FUNNY.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody

Am i watching your life  
Is it just a theory?  
The soil is stuck in the erosion  
From a distance  
open your eyes  
Seeing from heaven  
He was a poor man, a boy, he didn't need mercy  
Why am I bored and ready?  
A little easier than that  
So: this bottom line, and I remember  
When mom prepares  
Rifle head  
He took the ball from me to die  
Mom is just starting to live  
I came to him and took him  
Millions of miles  
I cry for you and it doesn't seem so  
If so, this will help you and I will deal with you  
Who do you want to talk about?  
I arrived an hour later,  
Sewing is now my backbone  
They are always harmful to the body  
I have blue eyes  
However, after the development, he went and put his face  
Thousands of mothers - (or anywhere)  
I don't want to die  
Did he always become the Son of God?  
I saw a little man,  
Scaramosh, Fendanga Scaramush  
That which comes down from heaven is struck with lightning,  
Slingshot  
Slingshot  
Galileo Figaro is very beautiful  
But my poor boy no one loves me  
The boy came from a poor family.  
In addition to adultery with her  
Easy to find - like it?  
In the name of God! Nobody - I will not let you go or leave:  
In the name of God! We don't let go - let go  
In the name of God! I don't go - let me go  
Don't let go - give me (don't)  
Let me go  
Oops - I'm going  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, they're not -  
Because mia mia mia mia mia mia mia  
I have Belsab Bleach.  
I  
I  
Too much rock and roll, it makes you feel like saliva.  
Think you can love me and don't let me die.  
BP should support it, but it can't.  
Only one way out  
Oh yeah  
Don't worry  
Who has watched  
Not much  
The wind blows ...


	2. Under Pressure

Now ba bum bum  
Now ba bum bum  
B and B to B-Bum Bum  
Pressure to push me  
When you click, you do not ask  
Construction under pressure  
Divided into two families  
This is  
BA BA is good  
BA BA is good  
BA BA Ya  
Outside  
This is a world of fear.  
A good friend  
"I!"  
Last Judo Above Tomorrow  
People Putting pressure on people on the street  
The sea  
Ba ba ba Boo stool  
Pull out, kick my head on the floor  
Today is the day it will not rain.  
Bye  
BBC BBC  
C B B A B-boy Bum-Bum  
On the sidewalk  
On the sidewalk  
This is a world of fear.  
A good friend  
"I!"  
I ask you to come on time.  
People Putting pressure on people on the street  
Everyone is blind  
Enough to rebuild waste, but not necessarily.  
Because with love  
Why?  
Love, love, love, love, love, love, love  
He broke through the insanity of all the fellow students in various bloody incidents.  
Why will it give us more than just the abundance of love?  
Why will it give us more than just the abundance of love?  
What love does not give. The one who gives love gives love; Giving gives love.  
Give love. Do you show yourself, show love and show love?  
Love is an old word.  
Dare to love and care for you  
Part of the night  
And she has the courage to change the way she loves  
They have the honor of caring.  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
They are under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure


	3. I'm In Love With My Car

throwers  
The machine was dirty  
Pumped out of the piston  
All the wheels are shiny

I hold the wheel  
All tools and your answer me.  
My oil.  
Oh! Ah, the sick son.

I love car  
I am not able to feel the car  
Hand poorly Minister  
Proceeding from the commotion

I told him that I also will forget, that the girl should.  
Buy a new car  
He said he could not, therefore,  
"It now means".  
"Arabs can speak"  
"Four Wheeler friends."

I hold the wheel  
All tools and your answer me.  
I am a member of the team is to increase driving.  
We need to hear from you  
To avoid normal conversation

I love car  
(Car of my love, and car)  
I am not able to feel the car  
I love car  
(Car of my love, and car)  
My boyfriend's place and out of love.


	4. Keep Yourself Alive

bring out  
I have been told a million times  
There are still people working hard on this path  
Some ideas for development.  
Every day is good  
So if you cross a million rivers  
Ten of them I sat down and gave him hundreds of thousands  
And I have not started yet  
Smiling bread and butter  
This glass is beautiful and has been sold by millions.  
The way of trading.  
But they did not see my face.  
Daily window  
A lie that they prophesy to you  
To the stars  
But it is only a matter of satisfaction  
You are here now

So save yourself  
Save yourself  
Oh, you need time and money!  
Are you glad to survive?

Oh!

I love millions of women  
Belladon me again  
I ate 1 million servings  
Brought silver jewelry;  
I did all my work  
It nourishes the body and the soul  
He will be someone else  
Maybe that is my goal  
I have already said it a million times  
From all those who followed him  
Everything is hard for me  
Daily care  
But if you cross millions of rivers  
Millions of strange men and women  
And I’m still not where everything started  
How it started

Protect Yourself, Come  
Protect yourself  
Oh, it takes all your time and money honey  
They will survive, tremble

Oh  
Defend yourself, Wow  
Protect yourself  
Oh, it takes all your time and money  
To maintain my satisfaction

Allow me every day  
No, it looks like two steps from the grave.

Come on, stay alive  
there  
It will take time: make more money  
there  
there  
Be alive  
Everyone is alive.  
there  
Come on, come on, stay alive  
You need all your time and money.  
To my delight  
there  
there  
Everyone is alive.  
Take your time and money  
You will live  
Be satisfied


	5. Seven Seas Of Rhye

I fear that you are deformed and Allah's creation is the sloth  
From heaven to earth.  
I think you are judging your souls  
Give me what you have  
The Seven Seas Ray

You hear me confidential advisers and,  
Help naked  
If anyone dares that you insult me, I will lose trust  
I'll call you  
Ray of the seven seas

He will live and he is a liar  
Master's life and death  
I am my wisdom  
And you are eternal

Sprint Master Marathon  
In the light of day, I live  
(I live, I live)  
Only then do I violate the laws of nature  
Out alive  
I will send you

Starting small and shadow senator   
will give good and bad, he said,   
I have defied great noise pursuing   
them returned into Crete and I smile   
when you Seven Seas of Rhye


End file.
